<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all the things you know about him, and the one thing you don't by decollement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088501">all the things you know about him, and the one thing you don't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/decollement/pseuds/decollement'>decollement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bon Appétit Test Kitchen (Web Series), Bon Appétit Test Kitchen RPF, Chef RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Introspection, M/M, Making Perfect: Thanksgiving, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, RPF, Secret Crush, Slow Build, forgive me chris for I have sinned, real person fiction - Freeform, semi-angst?, unbeta'ed because I don't want to be a bother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/decollement/pseuds/decollement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an endless debate whether Chris is better off knowing, or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Morocco/Andy Baraghani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all the things you know about him, and the one thing you don't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so sorry Chris, and Andy.</p><p>(Leave them be. What they don't know won't hurt them. This work has no malicious intent, and it should remain that way.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quiet, peaceful days are a luxury.</p><p> </p><p>Correction: quiet, peaceful days, at the Test Kitchen, is a luxury.</p><p> </p><p>There will always be sounds of pots hitting the stove, a pan being leveled inside the oven, Claire cursing at another confectionery she's unfortunate or fortunate enough to replicate, Brad's incessant humming, Gaby's voice sounding at the whole Test Kitchen, Dan or Hunzi at the corner, talking about editing and getting the perfect shot for a show, Molly or Carla making accepting or rejecting hums on the dish they are currently making, Rick and Sohla arguing about food choices, Delany just looking around or clinking glasses, off to create another drink, Christina chatting someone, asking them about the recipes they're creating or testing, Rhoda calming and helping out Claire, or even just Rapo slinking around, putting a bite of someone's food or dish over there, or getting something off the pantry table to take up to his office.</p><p> </p><p>The Test Kitchen is always bustling with energy. Everyone creates, or makes their own sounds when they are working. Even Andy, himself, admits that he is not quiet. Sometimes, he mumbles recipes, or even song lyrics when he works, or he chats up Molly or Carla, sometimes he bothers Claire during her Gourmet Makes shoot, or just goes into another old married couple argument about sumac with Brad.</p><p> </p><p>So yes, no one in the Bon Appétit Test Kitchen is a quiet worker.</p><p> </p><p>Except maybe, Chris Morocco</p><p> </p><p>Chris always goes about his daily routine in a calm, quiet, peaceful manner. The only time his quiet demeanor is disturbed is when an external force acts upon him, i.e. when Claire asks for his approval, Carla asks for his opinion, Brad instigates a statement that elicits a questionable reaction out from him, which Hunzi takes as a gold material esp during an It's Alive shoot, or when Rapo throws him a question just to test him. Chris is always off to his own calm world when he is in the Test Kitchen, something that can be a little difficult to achieve when you are working in an environment so dynamic and chaotic, sometimes, as the Test Kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Chris is methodical, present, excellent, great, and good. He is vastly intelligent, everyone in the Test Kitchen knows that, but even with all the knowledge he seems to possess, he still screws up, untempered chocolate here, a burning pie there, or just plain meltdowns during his Reverse Engineering escapades. Despite all of these, he approaches each mishap with his signature style, dissecting what went wrong, throwing a curse or two, taps a spoon into the counter, then proceeds onto his day. He will then vocally pronounce that he will still love himself despite the error. A positive attitude each person in the Test Kitchen tries to emulate, especially Claire.</p><p> </p><p>Chris, is somewhat different, but maybe in a good way. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe, when Andy started labeling him that way, when he first met the man and shook hands with him, he should have stopped thinking about other labels he can add up about Chris. </p><p> </p><p>He should have. </p><p> </p><p>But he didn't. </p><p> </p><p>And he thinks, maybe, that's his first screw up. His very first screw up at the Test Kitchen. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chris was stirring something by the stove when the videographer decided to make fun of Andy staring out into space again. </p><p> </p><p>They were shooting a video of another recipe that was actually a collaborative development made by him and Chris. But Chris immediately declined when it came to shooting the video for the From The Test Kitchen segment, claiming that Andy can fully guide the audience in creating the dish even without his help, and made a joke about Andy's smoldering looks will draw more audiences than just him babbling directions. </p><p> </p><p>It's a good thing Rapo was busy laughing along with Chris that both men didn't notice Andy stifling a blush, which he hides under an uncomfortable laugh and a playful shove at Chris' shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He retorted awhile ago, outside Rapo's office, at Chris, saying, "Well, people are more drawn to intelligence nowadays."</p><p> </p><p>Chris didn't miss a beat. "Good thing you have both."</p><p> </p><p>He winked at him, and left to go to the elevators that will bring him back to the Test Kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Andy is momentarily stunned, and only Chris' voice, calling at him from the opened doors of the elevator, did he manage to snap out of his own stupor.</p><p> </p><p>And now, he is still thinking about Chris' perplexed yet smiling face at him when he joined him at the elevators, and since when did he become weak against compliments. He thrived in them before!</p><p> </p><p>"Thinking about boys, Andy?" </p><p> </p><p>Andy immediately was thrown to the present, and quipped back at the videographer. </p><p> </p><p>"One boy, mind you."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't mean to slip that one out. But his mouth decided to overrun his head. </p><p> </p><p>It's just too bad that Chris also has superhearing. </p><p> </p><p>Another label Andy can add to his list. </p><p> </p><p>The ever-growing list he had for one Chris Morocco. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, isn't he a lucky man, if he's worth the sauteed onions you are now forgetting." </p><p> </p><p>Andy cursed and returned to cooking the onions, good thing they were not burnt. They are still good. Andy released a breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Cut that part out." </p><p> </p><p>The videographer shooks his head. Dan only smiled, and motioned for him to go on. </p><p> </p><p>Chris was silently laughing behind his back, and Andy was too busy being professional, in the name of their recipe, to notice the small smile on his face, that graced his features until the next mishap. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>In retrospect, no one knows Andy is gay.</p><p> </p><p>No one knows when he first came to Bon Appétit. It is the kind of information that is not relevant and not necessary when you are trying to convince people that you are a good cook.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know who first noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Probably Chris.</p><p> </p><p>Chris always has this uncanny ability to pick apart people, like he can dissect one and reveal all the secrets a person holds and see it for himself.</p><p> </p><p>It's kind of scary, if one thinks too hard about it. </p><p> </p><p>But it's Chris, so no one is unnerved by this anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Chris is anything but a bad person. He will do anything to advance his own career, but never at the expense of other people. He advances his career by being an excellent and a good chef. Carla says so, both she and Chris have been in the industry long enough to know one another's workings. </p><p> </p><p>Chris didn't confront him, if he did discover that fact about himself before the whole world can. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he decided to come out, saying he just wants to cook. And thank God the world, and Bon Appétit let him. </p><p> </p><p>When the article came out, and he received outpouring support from people, even those he does not know, he was just quietly cleaning up his station, so does Chris. The sun has long set, bathing the Test Kitchen in the warm, orange fluorescent lights. Only a few people are left in the kitchen, Brad, who's busy typing something over at the computer, Carla, who's talking to someone on the phone, leaning over the counter near Brad's station, him, and Chris. </p><p> </p><p>Chris finished drying his hands with paper towels. Andy can still smell the handwash from him, Brad changed the scent again, before it was orange, now it's pinewood. Maybe inspired by his latest It's Alive episode. </p><p> </p><p>He walked over to his things, slung his backpack over one shoulder, his coat on his arm. </p><p> </p><p>He just felt a hand on his shoulder, and as he looked up, Chris was looking at him, serious, lips in a firm line. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait, what?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're a good chef, Andy." </p><p> </p><p>He then turned, said good night to Carla and Brad, then disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>Andy remembered all the messages of support he received, since the article came out the moment Rapo said so that morning. </p><p> </p><p>Then, he rewinded Chris' words. </p><p> </p><p>There are just messages, messages from the right people, who affect you the most. </p><p> </p><p>It was the second time Andy labeled Chris. </p><p> </p><p>The rest was history. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>No one in the Test Kitchen is immune to YouTube comments. </p><p> </p><p>Even the all almighty Chris Morocco. </p><p> </p><p>Most comments are about Brad or Claire, a joke about tempering chocolate, Tuna, Hunzi's editing, or speculating about Amiel's outfit. </p><p> </p><p>Molly mentioned to the group, one time, when they were out for drinks, Carla and Chris absent because of familial duties, the video of Chris prepping the lunch recipe developed for Healthyish. She said the comments were a rollercoaster. She didn't say any context about what the comments may be. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, curiosity killed the cat. Andy decided to check the said video. </p><p> </p><p>He was shocked. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently, people were expecting that Chris is the gay one. Not him. But Chris has a family, and that is a shocker for the general public. </p><p> </p><p>But, whatever they see themselves, is not something they have to defend or explain to the people. But, also, the moment they all agreed for Bon Appétit to go YouTube wide, they also agreed to the fact that they are now in public eyes. </p><p> </p><p>No one was expecting that working in Bon Appétit includes signing over your life as a public spectacle. Well, close enough. They still got some privacy whenever they need to, but the skyrocketing views their videos get, the followers they get from their own Instagram accounts, to the random asks for a picture they get when they are out, prove otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>Still, Andy thinks it's not Chris' responsibility to explain to people who are apparently disappointed that he wasn't gay. </p><p> </p><p>Chris didn't offer any explanation. He doesn't want to do that to his family. Andy understands.</p><p>Chris owes no coming out story to the world.</p><p> </p><p>Bon Appétit is now more than a magazine. They are now more than chefs. </p><p> </p><p>It's all Brad's and Claire's fault, anyway. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It is Molly's fault. Well, this time. Or the time after. </p><p> </p><p>Andy and Chris have been sharing the same countertop for more time than any of them could count, and many things have accumulated and changed since Andy came to Bon Appétit, and nervously yet steadfastly paved his way on becoming a senior food editor, since that fateful night that maybe all the validation he needs to hear is from one man only, to Brad transitioning from Test Kitchen manager to full time It's Alive host, and Gaby getting the aforementioned position. </p><p> </p><p>Many things have already changed. </p><p> </p><p>The list of labels just keeps getting longer. </p><p> </p><p>Chris is actually not a food snob, Chris is actually a great chef, Chris can temper chocolate even when asleep, Chris loves Timecop1983, Chris is a kind person, Chris cuss when things don't go as he planned, Chris loves making dad jokes and laughs about it, Chris' favorite movie is Top Gun, Chris cooks for his wife because he thinks he can do it a hundred times better than her…. </p><p> </p><p>Then the list of labels shifted tone, Andy was not sure when. </p><p> </p><p>Chris taps a spoon on the counter either when he is pensive or in a bad mood, Chris is stressed when his smile doesn't reach his eyes, Chris does not like seafood, or bananas, Chris' eyes look a hundred times better during midday…. </p><p> </p><p>Andy took a deep breath, and paused in chopping up the vegetables. He glanced at his front. </p><p> </p><p>Chris is nowhere to be seen. </p><p> </p><p>He has no idea where the other man is. Probably in another meeting with Rapo. He sees Molly walking towards him. He took another deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh here we go.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Heya, Andy boy." </p><p> </p><p>Andy tried to lace sarcasm into his voice. He's not in the mood to play gossip games with Molly today. He needs to figure something out. </p><p> </p><p>"How nice to see you, Molly." </p><p> </p><p>"Got any good stories to tell me today, Andy?" </p><p> </p><p>He should have regretted telling her about some of his personal stuff that night they went out drinking, again sans Carla and Chris due to familial duties and personas, also Claire because she was busy with her cookbook preparations. Now, Molly thinks she has unfiltered access to anything Andy thinks about. </p><p> </p><p>It's not an alarming thing, actually, but still, he wouldn't take chances. </p><p> </p><p>He is his co-worker, after all. And there are times that Molly is both too smart and vocal for her own good. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think this is the time for such gossip." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so that means there is gossip!" </p><p> </p><p>"Molly, I really don't think this is the time." </p><p> </p><p>"Why? Is this about Rapo? You can tell me any shit about him, I do it all the time." </p><p> </p><p>Andy stifles his laughter. Molly is damn too vocal for her own safety. </p><p> </p><p>"What? It's true. Someone around here needs to remind Rapo where he truly belongs, and how much he stands out when he even tries to be here in the Test Kitchen." </p><p> </p><p>Chris chose that moment to walk back to their counter, focusing a laser-sharp gaze into Andy. </p><p> </p><p>"Andy, hey. Have you seen Rick?" </p><p> </p><p>Andy gave a cursory glance around the Test Kitchen. There are plenty of people he could've asked where Rick is, there's Sohla, Gaby, even Brad by the fermentation station, and heck, there's Molly right by his side. He could've chosen anyone to ask his query, but his focus zeroed on him, and then he turned that startlingly clear, azure eyes at him…. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> okay I need a break.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Andy?" </p><p> </p><p>A finger was snapping between his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Heyo, Andy boy, Morocco just asked you something." </p><p> </p><p>"No, I haven't seen him." </p><p> </p><p>"Damn, I need to run something to him about the turkey stuffings, anyway, I'll just find him, thanks, man." </p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Chris disappeared from the kitchen again. </p><p> </p><p>Andy can just stare at his retreating back, take another deep breath, and return to his work. </p><p> </p><p>He completely forgets about Molly, but was reminded when she spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>"Seems like someone is in trouble." </p><p> </p><p>Andy turned to her. Molly was also looking into the direction Chris went to. Then she turned to him. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope that someone manages to fix that snaz, before Moroccs over there figures it out himself." </p><p> </p><p>She then walked away, coming back to her own station. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not just too vocal, but also too smart.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Is the labeling thing getting out of hand? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Making Perfect Pizza. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chris and he were assigned to toppings. And they did deliver the almost, close enough, nice try but still, a little to near-perfect combination of toppings. From the experiences Andy went through since being paired up with Brad for sauces, the only calm situation he has been through the whole run of the series was when he worked alongside Chris. Chris' calmness seems to radiate and influence the people he works with. If that was the case, then he would gladly sign up to work with Chris all the time. </p><p> </p><p>Back to the present. </p><p> </p><p>Andy has teamed up again with Brad, and, so far, is as chaotic as things have been before. Chris is off partnered with Rick, doing their own project, so yes, no more calming situation for him in the duration of the new Making Perfect series. </p><p> </p><p>As he once again looked back when he was working alongside Chris, not only during the pizza ordeal, but also when it comes to other recipes, he added another thing to the Chris list. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chris, grounds me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He should’ve been concerned the moment the list shifted tone, and when Molly seems to be coming to conclusions all on her own, but he didn’t do anything.</p><p> </p><p>He should’ve labeled what was going on, not just ignoring it by taking a deep breath and returning to the task at hand. </p><p> </p><p>He should’ve paid more attention when Molly said that to him that morning.</p><p> </p><p>He shouldn't have waited until Molly cornered him by the elevators as he is off to go home, the others long gone, and much to his misfortune, he and Molly seemed to be going home at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Heya, Andy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Molly..”</p><p> </p><p>Molly held up a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Just, I am going to ask one question, and you gotta be truthful about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Andy. Even if you lie, I will still find out.”</p><p> </p><p>He stared at Molly. Molly equally challenged his stare with her own. Andy knows a losing battle when he sees one.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There is a reason why Carla and Molly are great friends, they are more alike than most of them want to admit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. One question. Then you’re outta here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh. Seems like you’ll be stuck with me for more than twenty floors down. But yeah, I will not abuse the opportunity given to me.” She giggled. Then turned serious.</p><p> </p><p>“If you were asked to describe Chris Morocco in one word, what would it be?”</p><p> </p><p>Andy turned incredulous eyes at Molly.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Boy, just answer the question. This ain’t middle school. It happens right, during interviews and shit. People always ask our opinions about our co-workers. It happens. It happens to Brad, to Carla, to Claire, heck even to Rapo. So, consider this like you’re just having an interview and they asked about Chris. How would you answer that question?”</p><p> </p><p>Andy stared at his reflection on the elevator doors. <em> She already has an idea, that’s why she had gone for the big guns. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Amazing .” He took a deep breath. “He’s an amazing chef. And a great person.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the list became meaningless. The labels, inconsequential. Because, at that moment, Andy had an epiphany.</p><p> </p><p>If he was going to summarize or even simplify the whole list of labels he had made since he first met Chris, it will all boil down to one simple thing: </p><p> </p><p>That Christopher Morocco is a great person, and a great chef. </p><p> </p><p>And that, apparently, Andy is maybe a bit in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What the fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Molly was smiling at him. But it was a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Figures.”</p><p> </p><p>The elevator pinged. They both walked towards the exit of the World Trade Center. Andy pulled on his coat tighter to himself. Before they can walk their separate ways, Molly grabbed his arm. Her face was serious.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Andy, I think he deserves to know.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, Molly began walking in the opposite direction, leaving Andy dumbstruck by the doors.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh no. Oh fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment, Andy had his second major screw-up since being part of Bon Appétit. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Having feelings for your co-worker seems like a great recipe for the ideal romantic comedy movie.</p><p> </p><p>But when it happens to you, in real life, it’s not fun. Nor romantic.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just an endless feeling of looking over your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Because no one knows when the next shoe drops. Andy can live with a lot of things, but not with the fact that Chris will know about his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Well, <em> feelings </em>, is such a strong word.</p><p> </p><p>But after that conversation with Molly, the only thing he did when he got home was open that bottle of wine he has been saving for god knows what occasion, took a straight drink from the bottle itself, and threw himself to his bed. Molly’s words are on a loop inside his head, and he now began reassessing everything he has done that made him arrive at this point, a point where he may have some sort of feelings for his co-worker. Who is apparently married, has kids, a great guy, a good chef, nine years his senior (but damn, he looks good for such nine years), and <em> okay Andy, you really need to reassess your choices in men right now. </em></p><p> </p><p>He pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There are plenty of men, single, amazing, very much available men in New York City. Why does it have to be him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He drank some more.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he has a slight headache, and even if he wants to just ignore the issue altogether, he cannot, for the moment he went inside the Test Kitchen, the first person he sees is the man who pretty much made him stay up all night thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s all Molly’s fault. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chris is at the edge of his station, calmly typing away on his laptop, a steaming cup of coffee within his reach. Andy rubbed at his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Andy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Gaby. Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris looked up from his laptop, and smiled at him.</p><p>“You look like you had fun last night. Night out?”</p><p> </p><p>If Andy was having a headache a few moments ago when he walked to the Test Kitchen, it’s magically gone, all of a sudden. </p><p> </p><p>All cured by that <em> damned smile. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no, I think I drank too much wine last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris’ brow furrowed. “Thinking too hard on a recipe?”</p><p> </p><p>Andy wished that Chris could just be quiet and go back to his laptop, because he can’t have a conversation with the <em> very same man who is the reason he went drinking last night! </em></p><p> </p><p>“No. Some, other things.”</p><p> </p><p>He busied himself with fixing things on his station. He silently hopes, prays that Chris will end his curiosity there and stop asking questions.</p><p> </p><p>He just, can’t deal with him right now.</p><p> </p><p>Not right now he’s having a crisis of conscience.</p><p> </p><p>Well, maybe not that drastic. But it could be, again, Chris is married.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“The boy you spaced out from sauteed onion problems?”</p><p> </p><p>Andy slammed his stuff on the counter. Gaby jumped from her station. Brad stopped whistling from the fermentation station. Claire, who is coming into the kitchen stopped in her tracks. Chris raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I just, dropped it. Chris, not boy problems, no, not at all. Just some thoughts about some things, existential crisis, the usual stuff, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris, thankfully, accepted his lame excuses, and didn’t say anything else. He just calmly turned back to his laptop, and typed away.</p><p> </p><p>Claire, sensing some sort of tension, quietly made her way up to Andy. He reached out to squeeze his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything okay, Andy?”</p><p>Andy smiled at her. He just hopes it’s not fake looking.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Everything’s great, Claire.”</p><p> </p><p>That moment, another label gets added to the list.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chris is also much of a disturbance, as much he calms me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Or maybe he just likes asking too many questions. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Andy was having a laugh with Christina and Brad about the shenanigans the two of them went together as they did their search for the perfect way to make a turkey for Thanksgiving, when Carla strode through the Test Kitchen, intent written on her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Too bad those eyes were meant for Andy, by the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Andy, got a minute?’</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris was talking to Rick over their shared countertop, as Andy walked over to get his phone. He silently followed Andy’s movements as Rick continued talking, then immediately snapped back to him.</p><p> </p><p>He and Carla walked towards the end of the kitchen, close to Brad’s fermentation station. Only Hunzi was at that part, but was busy fiddling with something on his laptop, and has his headphones on, probably editing another It’s Alive episode.</p><p> </p><p>Claire was off on a meeting with Rapo, so in this corner of the kitchen, they pretty much got it all for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, Carla?”</p><p> </p><p>“Claire told me something about a little disagreement, with Chris?”</p><p> </p><p>Andy closed his eyes, then immediately massaged his forehead. “I wouldn’t call that a disagreement. We’re not mad at one another. I just accidentally dropped my stuff at the counter, and they made a loud sound as Chris finished talking. It was all coincidental.”</p><p> </p><p>Carla raised an eyebrow. “It doesn’t look like that to Claire. Or to Brad. And Gaby.”</p><p> </p><p>“You believe their words over mine? Have you asked Chris? Besides, I already apologized this morning. He knows it was just an accident. Go over there and ask him. He will say the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“The thing is, he didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy stared at Carla.</p><p> </p><p>“What. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“He thinks he offended you, somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently, he doesn’t know that. You haven’t talked to him since that little scruff both of you pulled off this morning. He told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Chris run to you whenever he has some sort of emotional problem? Are you his therapist now? Does this even connect to our work in the first place?"</p><p> </p><p>Andy couldn’t help if sarcasm is his only way to deal with everything that has happened since last night. Molly dissecting him, him revealing to himself that he has feelings for a coworker who is not only a great chef, but is also too smart and intuitive for his own good, him trying to tamp down his feelings so he wouldn’t find out, because he couldn’t bear to deal with it if he does, Chris trying to confront him about those said feelings, snapping at him for asking too many questions, and now, Carla trying to tie her way to things together. Sarcasm might be the only way for him to deal with things, and please, he will use it if it means he can cope with the shitshow his life has immediately turned into.</p><p> </p><p>Carla took a deep breath, unshaken by Andy’s outburst. “Look, Andy. You know this. Both you and Chris are not just my coworkers. You’re both my friends. Heck, we are a family here at BA. If offending you is such a big thing for Chris, then yes, it affects your jobs. Even more so, his own job. Rick tried to get him to focus on their stuffing problem more than ten times since they started, they just took a break sometime ago because Rick thinks Chris needs a little more time to get some headspace.” She glanced at where Rick and Chris were having a conversation. Chris seems to have returned to his normal, focused self. He is talking and gesturing at some stuffing samples they both did, listing down the things they can improve on and things he liked about each sample. Andy followed her gaze. Carla continued on a mellow tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Chris values everyone who works here. He is just that kind of person. And you and he are best friends, anyone who thinks they’ve upset their friend has the right to be a little paranoid about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you already, I’ve apologized.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he didn’t get the point across.” Carla smiled. “Chris is smart, smarter than the rest of us combined, but he has his moments where he is the idiot one. Tell him that you are not upset with something he did. Please. You haven’t talked to him since this morning. For him, that could be a warning sign.”</p><p> </p><p>He glanced again at Chris and Rick. Rick was nowhere to be seen, Chris was left sniffing a spoonful of stuffing, then tasting it. Andy swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not, that, easy.” He never took his eyes off Chris for a second he said those words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What is it about these women which forces him to open up about his issues? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Carla followed his line of gaze. Then she turned towards him again.</p><p> </p><p>“How bad was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Andy turned to Carla. <em> Please don’t make me do this. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I just realized last night. Molly made me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Molly has a way with people. So do I.”</p><p> </p><p>Carla looked at Chris again. “Andy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. That’s why he doesn’t need to know. Limitations. I am trying to distance myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“He kind of does need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy looked at her incredulously. “What is with you people? Why are you all so adamant that I destroy Chris’ sanity by walking over him and telling him, hey apparently I like you more than bros should, how do you think it would all work out?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! It’s not like you are walking over and asking him to marry you. You’re just telling him that his amazingness got you a little swooned.”</p><p> </p><p>“The thing is, Carla, is not just a little swooned. If he’s worth the headache I’m having right now. And you’re forgetting some vital factoid over here.”</p><p>Carla looked at him. “Oh, you. You’ll get over him in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me? The rejection, Carla. Rejection.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly, you’re not used to men turning you down. But come on, Andy. Crushes on coworkers are normal. It happens. The sooner you tell him, the sooner you’ll get over him. It’s just a crush.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy didn’t say a word, just stared at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless, it’s not just a crush.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you hear a word I said a while ago? More than a little swooned. You need to pay attention.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder. Carla looking at him, like he was one of her sons who need some guidance to go on their way.</p><p> </p><p>“My point still stands, Andy. How will you let it go, if you wouldn’t tell him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep it inside, until it dies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice try, but you work with him.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The consensus: 2-0. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He needs someone on the side of reason now, clearly, Carla and Molly think they’re all living in a goddamn romcom.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chris was staring out at the scenery, later that evening, a forgotten cup of coffee at his right side, when Andy decided to bring him out of his misery.</p><p> </p><p>The Test Kitchen was blissfully empty, Gaby took an early night out, leaving both Chris and Andy on the wide expanses of countertops and New York city lights. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t offend me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris immediately turned to him, eyes wide. “I didn’t mean to joke about your personal life like that, it was crass, and wholly unprofessional. I’m sorry, Andy."</p><p> </p><p>“No, it was me who was supposed to apologize. I got mad because-”</p><p> </p><p>Andy wasn’t supposed to let him know, but there is something about the way Chris looks at him, that forces him not to lie.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I still have to keep a little bit to myself. Don’t give it all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not until you’re sure. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Because, your questions hit a little close to home. But you’re supposed to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should not tell me things you’re not comfortable sharing with me, Andy. It’s alright, I respect your boundaries.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should know, you’re one of my best friends.”</p><p> </p><p>A smile both adorned their faces, easily lifting up the tension that has been present since the morning. </p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t let romance problems get in my work, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he do something to you? Or said something? Want me to sharpen my knives? Call Brad? We can also include Delany and Amiel, they would really--”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Chris, there’s no need for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. He didn’t do anything, nothing short of amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a lucky guy, if you think he’s that great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he is good at what he does.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great to hear, man. Is it serious?”</p><p> </p><p>Andy stared at the windows. How can one man induce a rollercoaster of emotions all at a span of one conversation?</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he knows, yet.’</p><p> </p><p>“Are you planning on telling him?”</p><p> </p><p>There is nothing malicious in Chris’ tone. He was just curious. And concerned. Andy shouldn’t be doing this.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t think he will appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? Someone who doesn’t think you’re worth it does not know what they’re missing out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to ruin his perfect life.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy looked at Chris, before returning his gaze at the windows. </p><p> </p><p>“My first love, I thought it was going to be my last. We were each other’s firsts. I think every first love has that high, that high that you think you’re going to last. But we didn’t. We both had to call it quits. Distance is what killed the rest of the feelings. Until now, I didn’t know how a great love ended when it started out great and beautiful. I think, one of the lessons I took away from that experience is thinking twice before jumping ship again. To think better if that person, or risking a relationship, is worth it. Or are we both content with what we have, that even the idea of a ‘could’ve been’ could not trump it better.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He couldn’t look at him right now, he just, can’t.</p><p> </p><p>“At the end of the day, it’s about our choices.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris smiled, but looked at the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Choices are what defines us, the next stepping stone on this journey we call our life. No one can blame you if you want to keep yourself in the bubble and continuity you have in your life right now, seeing that risking it all for one person is not worth it. There is always a chance, an event, a person, who challenges all those safety nets, and our own standings.” He looked at Andy, still a soft smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I just hope that one day you meet someone, or if you ever decided to tell him, that he thinks you’re worth than what he has. That a ‘could’ve been’ with you, sounds infinitely better.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy looked into Chris, his eyes, so blue, and full of understanding and knowledge.</p><p> </p><p>He felt something odd on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The list got another label, this time, it was highlighted and underlined.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Chris, he’s my second love. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> I am in love with Chris Morocco. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh shit. Goddamnit." </p><p> </p><p>Andy turned to his back, and saw Claire hissing at the angle grater. </p><p> </p><p>"Can we take a five, Dan, I think I need a breather."</p><p> </p><p>"You all right, Claire?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah, just a little scratch. Nothing serious. Five, Dan?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ok guys, time for a break."</p><p> </p><p>The team scattered. Andy was surprised Rhoda nor Brad seemed to materialize by Claire's side, the two seems to have radars of their own when Claire is in distress. </p><p> </p><p>Claire was rinsing the small cut on her finger by the sink. </p><p> </p><p>"You sure you're alright, Claire?" </p><p> </p><p>Claire turned her big, doe eyes at him. Chris looked up from his work, but otherwise stayed. Andy remained at Claire's side. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I didn't see that some part of the angle grater's sharp edge is still poking out. My fault, really. I didn't check it through, I am just so focused on finishing this Gourmet Makes shoot." </p><p> </p><p>Andy did a mental tally on his head. How long is Claire on her Gourmet Makes shoot? </p><p> </p><p>"It's a Day Three, wasn't it." </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I am just so damn determined to prove to Dan that Day Three is the maximum count off for a Gourmet Make. Day Four is just a myth." </p><p> </p><p>Andy walked over to where they keep the first aid kit, and handed it to Claire, who is now drying her hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, at least it stopped bleeding. Or else, Gaby would've had a heart attack." </p><p> </p><p>"Do you plan on telling her you had an accident?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nah. It's just a small cut though. Nothing serious." </p><p> </p><p>"Claire, we maintain a zero accident workplace code around here." </p><p> </p><p>She laughed. "I know, I know. But really, you guys don't need to suffer another safety seminar or training, and go back to day zero just because of a small cut. It's going to be fine, Andy." </p><p> </p><p>"If Rhoda or Brad finds out, heck even Gaby, they're going to flip."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Andy, you're not gonna get caught in the crossfire." </p><p> </p><p>Claire finished cleaning, and putting a Band-Aid on her right pinky finger. She wiggled it to Andy. </p><p> </p><p>"See? Fine." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, fine, Claire. You can keep your little secret. Not on my hand though, if Dan decides to speak up." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll deal with him." </p><p> </p><p>Andy began tidying up the first aid kit, putting the Band-Aid box inside, together with the antiseptic. He can feel a tingling on the back of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Is Brad already coming his way towards us?" </p><p> </p><p>Claire's smile fell off, and began looking to the entrance of the Test Kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"No. I don't see him. Gaby is still inside the walk-in. The coast is clear. You can hide the first aid kit now." </p><p> </p><p>As he was putting it back, he finally found an answer to the tingling he felt when he was talking with Claire. </p><p> </p><p>Chris was looking at him, then cast a meaningful glance at Claire. He just shrugged a shoulder, then went to whatever he's working on. </p><p> </p><p>"I think you also need to silence another man."</p><p> </p><p>Claire's eyes were once again filled with mirth. "Chris? I don't think it's needed. He is off to his own world now." </p><p> </p><p>"You'll never know with Chris." </p><p> </p><p>"He won't say a thing unless it's me refusing to temper the chocolate or Brad saying something weird. Besides, I think he kind of understands that these small accidents happen. No need to report it to Gaby, so the Test Kitchen will go back to zero." </p><p> </p><p>"Does Chris ever find himself in an accident?" </p><p> </p><p>"No one is perfect, Andy. Chris finds himself in shenanigans every once in a while." </p><p> </p><p>"But because he is always ten steps ahead of us, he already fixes it up before we can even figure out there was a mistake in the first place." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you always tell people what you think about them, Claire?" </p><p> </p><p>Claire looked at him, then goes thinking. "It all depends on how I think about them, if it’s negative, I tend to hold my tongue, because as much fun is to be a bad person and don't give a damn about others’ feelings, it can really hurt one's psyche. If it's positive, then yes, I always tell them. It's a great way to lift one's mood and energy levels."</p><p> </p><p>"Is love a positive thing?" </p><p> </p><p>Ever since his epiphany last night, and since Chris graced him with that gentle smile as they part ways, Andy feels like he's on a cloud high. He thinks it might be the same high he had during his first relationship. Something he now tries to rein in, because no matter how happy he's feeling with finally acknowledging and knowing how he feels towards Chris, there's the bitter side to it </p><p> </p><p>That no matter how simple or beatific the idea of loving him, it's not enough. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He cannot have him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>What a depressing thought for a sunny, Thursday morning. </p><p> </p><p>"It depends on what part of the love thing you are going to say. But overall, love is a positive thing." </p><p> </p><p>Andy didn’t say anything. He made a move to go back to his work, when Claire spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Andy. Is everything okay? Is it something I said?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Claire. It’s just.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She shouldn’t know. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, Claire.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not convinced, Andy. One moment we’re joking about small accidents in the Test Kitchen, then you’re asking about love, now you’re walking away from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy turned toward her, lowering his voice. “Claire, I really don’t think you should know.”</p><p> </p><p>Now, some sort of anger crossed over Claire’s features. <em> She’s stubborn. Both she and Brad share the same stubbornness. </em>She quickly tried to rein it in. “Andy. I respect whatever secrets you’re keeping, but let me tell you something: you’re the one who approached and talked to me. You could’ve chosen to just stay at your station and ignored me, so we never had this conversation, but you talked to me, you approached the subject, and now, you’re refusing to even tell me why you even talked and asked me things in the first place. Whatever you’ve just asked me clearly bothers you, and sorry, but you know me, I’ll never rest until I find out a way to help you or even discover what’s bothering you. You can choose the easy way of telling me what’s wrong, or the hard way, me trying to discover what it is. You pick.”</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Andy rethinks his decision of working at Bon Appétit, and meeting all these crazy, amazing, determined people. Who apparently is so invested in each other’s well-being, it’s driving him insane.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you keep a secret, Claire?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Claire faced the camera, then turned to Dan.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready, Claire?"</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“And, take, action!”</p><p> </p><p>If Claire had more deep breaths while on camera, no one will know it’s not about what she’s creating.</p><p> </p><p>As the sun slowly sank to the horizon, and Claire capped off the day in a victorious note (another successful Gourmet Make!), she turned and saw Chris still typing on his laptop.</p><p> </p><p>Andy already went home. She didn’t even hear him go, or maybe she was still so busy riding her victory high.</p><p> </p><p>She took a long look at Chris, before putting her phone inside her handbag, and got her coat.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Chris. I’ll see you all at Cape Cod, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>Claire felt a bit melancholy, while inside the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, Andy. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Brad, in general, was having a good day. He whistles as he strides over the nearly empty Test Kitchen. It’s only nearing 9 am, so he knows, he’ll have some more alone time, before the rest of the people bustle in.</p><p> </p><p>So he’s pretty much expecting he’s alone, but was surprised when he saw Andy by his station, fiddling with his phone, looking exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you even go home last night, Andy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Hi, Brad.”</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, bud?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just a little early.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seems unlikely for you, being around here for so long. Chris, I’ll accept him being an early bird, Claire? Not so much. She will trade in early hours if she can have a few more minutes to sleep. Why you’re here so damn fast, faster than me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t sleep too much, thought I should just come in and work early, rather than just tossing around in my bed, be productive and all that shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bud, I’m no doctor, no psychiatrist.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brad..”</p><p> </p><p>“No, let me finish this time, Andy. I can sense something is not fine, and well-” He gestures to the wide, empty kitchen, “you have no one but me right here. You know you can talk to me, right? Want me to roughen up someone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so violent?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I am a peace loving-law abiding citizen of New York City. And New Jersey."</p><p> </p><p>“Claire’s stories tell us otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t listen too much to Claire. She can get too excited when she talks. Or get too imaginative. Side effect of too much thinking involved in her gourmet makes series.”</p><p> </p><p>Andy snorted. Brad started laughing, a full one. But as the silence came again, they have no choice but to approach the elephant in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Bud, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you guys just have to stop asking that question. I’m too weak to say no.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Andy looks at the empty side of his station. Chris mostly arrives at 9:30 am, barring no other external forces would interrupt his daily routine, and no Claire and Pop Rocks to make him come early.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath. How many deep breaths did he managed to take since he stepped inside this kitchen, and accepted the job?</p><p> </p><p>“You’d hate me if I tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Brad Leone might be a loud person, but he considers each person on the Test Kitchen as his friend. And he can keep his mouth shut if the situation warrants it.</p><p> </p><p>Claire, Chris, Andy, Carla, Molly, Rick, Sohla, Gaby, Priya, Amiel, dear sweet Rhoda, even Delany, even if he hates his guts (kidding, it’s all for the views), somewhat became a family to him. He would protect this surrogate family he has, for they were good to him. And dammit, he loves all of them too much sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>So if Andy thinks, by telling him that he’s in love with Chris, and he needs to shut up about it, then so be it. </p><p> </p><p>No harm, no foul right? </p><p> </p><p>What Chris doesn’t know won’t hurt him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Andy hopes, when they wrap up Making Perfect Thanksgiving, he can file an extended vacation leave, and get away from New York for a while.</p><p> </p><p>He needs to get away from the Test Kitchen. He needs some space.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe distance will also kill the remaining feelings, this time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"We're all going as one?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Andy, get out of dreamland for a moment, and focus on what Carla is saying."</p><p> </p><p>Andy shot a glare in Molly's direction. She just smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"We're just one man down, and of all the people that could be late, it has to be my partner. I'm not doing that stuffing by myself,” Rick huffed to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Christina laughed. "What, in heaven's name, could've happened that made the ol' almighty Chris Morocco late?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure it's just some small stuff with his kids, he'll be here in no time. If he doesn't arrive in the next five minutes or so, I'm calling him." Carla replied, while scrolling through her phone, for sure, fingers already opening her contacts and searching for Chris' name. </p><p> </p><p>They are at the entrance of the World Trade Center, all huddled up, as they decided to go as one group to Claire's place on Cape Cod, as they will finally coalesce all their work into one big, hopefully, successful feast. The tech team already left, being complete before even Brad arrived five minutes ago. </p><p> </p><p>"Claire texted, said where are we?" Brad said, then instantly typed away on his phone. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop using too much emojis, Brad." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Andy! You snoop!" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you hiding something from us, Brad? That you don't want me to see your text conversations with Claire?" </p><p> </p><p>"Keep on dreaming, Andy, seems like you've not yet gone off the high." </p><p> </p><p>"Since when did Brad used emojis in text?" Christina wondered out loud. </p><p> </p><p>"He only does that to Claire. I'm jealous. I was supposed to get that treatment, I'm the wife." Andy put a hand to his chest, and made a hurt expression. </p><p> </p><p>"I sense an affair, Andy. Better keep your eyes peeled."  </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Christina. I'm killing Brad when we're out of the city. And Claire will have no choice but to help me bury the body." </p><p> </p><p>Brad laughed and smacked Andy on his back. Carla shook her head at the two, albeit smiling, Molly rolled her eyes good-naturedly, and Rick just silently laughed at Brad and Andy's antics. </p><p> </p><p>"If you're burying a body, should you be ringing me up, instead of asking for Claire's help?" </p><p> </p><p>The group turned, and saw Chris walking towards them. He looked a little bit exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>"Chris!" Molly was the first to recover. "Where were you? We've been worried sick, do you care to explain yourself?!"</p><p> </p><p>Carla laughed at Molly's acting. </p><p> </p><p>Chris just smiled, although he first took a breath. </p><p> </p><p>“I just need to deal a wife situation before leaving."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, nothing too serious, I hope?" Brad looked intrigued, and concerned. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing serious, I guess it's just her passive-aggressive way of asking me to leave home and go to places even for just a few days." He glanced at the group. If his stare took a little longer at Andy, with Andy staring right back at him, no one dared to speak. </p><p> </p><p>"Shall we?" </p><p> </p><p>Brad fist-bumped the air. </p><p> </p><p>"Cape Cod, here we come!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The first day was a blur to Andy. They spent much of the time traveling to Cape Cod alternating between sleeping and talking about their own assignments for Making Perfect. He and Brad once again dissolved into a good-natured argument about turkey, with Rick calmly going between them to cease the seemingly rising tension. Chris didn't talk much during the trip, which Andy found concerning. He once saw Carla putting a hand on Chris' shoulder, then whispering something. Chris just shook his head, and smiled at her. </p><p> </p><p>Andy's list of labels on Chris comes handy during this time. </p><p> </p><p>Chris' smile didn't reach his eyes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Here's a toast, for a successful and perfect Thanksgiving feast! Cheers!" </p><p> </p><p>"Cheers!" </p><p> </p><p>"Look everyone in the eye when you cheers." </p><p> </p><p>They look so picture-perfect, hilarious, cozy, and that there's nothing wrong. So when Dan yelled cut, Chris immediately drank from his glass of wine, and excused himself, citing a need for fresh air. </p><p> </p><p>Claire looked worried. Brad is still Brad, but subdued, Rick looks confused, Christina has no idea what's going on, Molly is just quiet, and Carla sipped her wine. </p><p> </p><p>Andy followed his movements, until Chris was out the door. He swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Right at that moment, Sauci asked the tech crew to have their snacks and wine at the dining room, which is a good distance away from where they are sitting in the yard. Claire smiled to her mom, as the others leave. </p><p> </p><p>The only people left outside are them, sans Chris. </p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong with Chris?" Rick was the first to budge. </p><p> </p><p>"Is he not feeling well?" Christina looked concerned, before trying to school her features into a more serious facade. </p><p> </p><p>Carla put her now emptied glass to the table. Andy stared at the vacated chair to Claire's left, where Chris was cheerfully talking to them and drinking wine with them, well, right before the cameras stopped rolling. </p><p> </p><p>"He wouldn't tell me what's bothering him. I asked him if it was the kids, he said the kids are okay, then asked for Mrs. Morocco, he said she's doing well and was actually pushing him to be more outdoorsy, and then, I asked if it’s because he will be away from his family for like three days maximum due to this, but then assured me he's fine." Carla looked visibly frustrated, running a hand to her face." He keeps assuring me that he's nothing short of fine, but then, he'll be doing that thing, I mean, storming out from your friends, and looking visibly tired, I know this day has been kind of uneventful, but we all made it, right? We made the perfect Thanksgiving feast, it's clear there's something bothering him, but he's not telling."</p><p> </p><p>Molly squeezed Carla's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think, he figured it out already?" </p><p> </p><p>All eyes are now on Andy. He didn't mean for that question to come out of his mouth, but he couldn't help but ask. If his feelings are causing Chris a great deal of distress, then he's willing to put up boundaries and stay away. </p><p> </p><p>"Figured out what?" </p><p> </p><p>Claire turned her wide eyes to Christina, Rick soon joining her in the confusion. </p><p> </p><p>Claire looked at Andy. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They don't know.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Andy laughed, a mirthless, hysterical, small laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know the latest secret?" He laughed again. "I have feelings for wonder chef over there." He gestured to where Chris has gone off. "And now, everyone is fearing that he finally figured it out, and now causing him distress, because, oh I don't know, he's married." </p><p> </p><p>Andy gulped his wine in one go. He wishes for something stronger. Molly and Carla looked somewhat guilty, like they forced Andy into this situation, Claire looks sympathetic, while Brad just swirls his wine on the glass. </p><p> </p><p>Andy wished he could blame Molly or Carla for this, but he knows that he is now in this position because of his own fault. He could've chosen to shut his mouth and kept his feelings to himself. Or maybe he should've just stopped. Put a cap since the moment he feels drawn to Chris. Because all of this could've been prevented if he was smart and capable enough. </p><p> </p><p>But no. He chose to let the world, or in this case, let some of his considered best friends know about his feelings. Because he can't help it. </p><p> </p><p>There is something about loving Chris that begs him to tell the world, so they could know that there is something more amazing about him. That he's so great and wonderful, he’d apparently fallen in love with him. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't even know Chris' preferences. He already stopped at the point he's married and has kids. Whom he loves very much. </p><p> </p><p>Andy loves him, but he knows it himself, he's not that kind of guy. </p><p> </p><p>He was also holding out the irrational thought that if he kept letting it out in the open, he would find it easy to let it go when the time finally comes. </p><p> </p><p>Or maybe, he was just begging for any of his friends to scold and smack some sense into him, to hit him in the head and tell him that loving Chris is next to impossible and bad. </p><p> </p><p>Or he was just driving himself to be rejected by Chris. Yeah. It would definitely knock some sense back to his brain. </p><p> </p><p>His life is not a goddamn romantic comedy. It's real, and there are consequences. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You've done nothing wrong, Andy." </p><p> </p><p>Andy looked at Rick. He adjusted his glasses, took a deep breath, then marched on. "You can't choose who to love. It happens. One day, you'll just wake up, and suddenly find yourself in love even with the most unlikely person ever." </p><p> </p><p>He sipped at his wine. "I am not judging you, because you're right. Chris is a great guy. He's good at what he does, he's kind, sarcastic, intelligent, interesting, and he's just plain adorable at times." A small laughter emanated from the group. Andy smiled. "It's just a hassle and a problem because he's your co-worker. And your best friend. And that he has a family. " </p><p> </p><p>It was Christina's turn to speak. "Rick's right. There's nothing wrong with your feelings. It's okay. It only starts getting wrong and a big no-no if you acted in a way that you'll end up destroying him and his family." Andy winced. </p><p> </p><p>"Which is we all know here," Christina gestured to them, "is not your intention. Chris is your best friend. The last thing you want to do, is to hurt him. And hurt those people who are close to him." </p><p> </p><p>Claire jumped in. "If the reason why he's acting all weird and bothered since coming here is because he finally figured it out, then, I'm sorry, Andy, but you two need to talk it out." </p><p> </p><p>"It's going to be ugly, bud." Brad smiled, albeit with sadness at him. "We're not holding up a happy ending in this case. Because one person is already committed. But you should know that, no matter what happens, we'll always be here for you. You can count on any of us. If you want to move away for a while, do it. Take as much time as you need. Unrequited love is a bitch, but Rick is right. You can't choose who you love. "</p><p> </p><p>"We both love you, Andy." Molly smiled at him. "The only reason I was pushing for you to tell him is so that, the sooner you tell him, the sooner you can let it go. I am sorry, it has come to this." </p><p> </p><p>"You got to tell him truthfully, Andy. There's no running away now. Both of you deserve the truth." Carla put a hand on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"You all pushing me towards something that will inevitably make me cry. And broken." </p><p> </p><p>"The only difference this time, bud, you have friends who are willing to be your shoulders to cry on, and that we have already prepared the booze, and heartbreak food." </p><p> </p><p>"Sumac is still a no for me, Brad." </p><p> </p><p>"At least I tried." </p><p> </p><p>"Sumac, as he said, brings chaotic evil to the friggin cranberries." </p><p> </p><p>They all laughed, and suddenly, Andy doesn't feel as melancholy and down as he was before. </p><p> </p><p>Because Brad's right. Unrequited love is a bitch.</p><p> </p><p>At least, he has friends he can count on along the way. </p><p> </p><p>Chris returned that moment, looking a bit rumpled, but has a soft smile to his face. He looks like he'd shed a tear or two. Slowly, he sat back down. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay, Chris?" </p><p> </p><p>Andy couldn't help if he is concerned for him. It's, love. </p><p> </p><p>Chris looked at him, then glanced at the others. "We've made the perfect Thanksgiving feast, what is not okay about that? Sorry. I just have to make a call. It's somewhat important. But I'm here now." He smiled, then raised his glass. </p><p> </p><p>"To us." </p><p> </p><p>They all raised their glasses, filled, or empty. </p><p> </p><p>"To us." </p><p> </p><p>It was fine, and everything was lovely, they did make a perfect Thanksgiving feast after all. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They all tried to pretend that everything was fine. </p><p> </p><p>But Andy knows he has to face the music soon enough. He'd delayed it long enough to start affecting their work, and what is supposed to be a celebration for a job well done and for completing another Making Perfect series. </p><p> </p><p>When Claire brushed off her friends' protests in helping to clean up, they all sat at the Saffitz's patio, luminescent garden lights overhead, as they all munch on the remaining Thanksgiving dinner they've prepared, and more wine. As Claire emerged, she brought something stronger, which elevated Andy's spirits even a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>Chris politely excused himself again from the group, citing that he needs to call her wife, and walked towards the quiet side of the garden, near the small port by the lake. </p><p> </p><p>"Well guys, I'm off to my fate." </p><p> </p><p>Carla stood and kissed him on the forehead. </p><p> </p><p>"The booze is always here, Andy. We'll also be here."</p><p> </p><p>Claire squeezed his shoulder. She smiled at him, but otherwise, said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>"Go get him, bud. Just joking. You go, Andy." </p><p> </p><p>Andy lightly smacked Brad on the shoulder as he stood up. Soon enough, his own feet carried him away from the group, and towards the direction Chris went into. </p><p> </p><p>The night was warm, yet still has the chill of November. Andy saw Chris sitting on the ledge of the wharf, his feet nearly touching the calm waters. </p><p> </p><p>The moonlight provided illumination, it's a full moon tonight. Andy breathed in a lungful of air, and slowly sat down beside Chris. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were fixed at some distal point in the lake. Andy has no qualms staring at his face, which is bathed in the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Since when did I become such a goddamn romantic?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Andy can open his mouth, Chris put a hand on his, pretty much cutting off any word he has to say. </p><p> </p><p>"I think, I'm the one who owes you, and the other guys an apology. Or an explanation." </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Chris turned to him. His eyes were bright, and much to his surprise, it was bright with unshed tears. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Chris. Everything okay?" </p><p> </p><p>As soon the words left his mouth, he feels like an idiot. <em> Of course he doesn't look fine, what a way to go, Andy.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Chris smiled, then turned his eyes into the moonlit lake. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't put yourself into a situation you find difficult. You know my philosophy."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why put yourself up to something complicated and hard, when you can develop a way to make it all easy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chris is methodical. Analytical. Intelligent. But he keeps his ways simple. A lot of the recipes he developed for Bon Appétit are the ones he modified enough, that even a person who just has your everyday, normal kitchen, can do. Chris values precision, but there are many times he abandons his own recipe, to just 'wing it'. </p><p> </p><p>Chris is a good chef. And part of what makes him, is his value to make sure people have a good time when cooking. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In simple words, even in things he does, Chris Morocco values simplicity.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The simplest gestures or methods, mean the most.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Andy stiffened. </p><p> </p><p>Chris looked down on his lap, where his right hand is tightly closed. </p><p> </p><p>"This time, Andy, let me take the leap." </p><p> </p><p>He faced him, eyes bright, mouth straight. As if Andy is the only fixed point in his line of sight at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to face it at first, I tried to run away from it. But it's a different matter, when the woman you promised to share your whole life with was the one who shoved the truth right to your face. She's brilliant, and far too kind at times for someone like me. I've known, Andy. I don't know when, but, god, I'm sorry, but I <em> just </em>knew."</p><p> </p><p>Chris took a deep breath, if Andy is not paying attention to him close enough, he might think he's having some sort of panic attack. </p><p> </p><p>He upturned his right hand, so Chris' left now touches his palm. </p><p> </p><p>He tries to be brave. He can. Slowly, he enveloped Chris' hand with his own. He tried rubbing small circles on the back of his palm. </p><p> </p><p>Those hands, slow, sometimes fast, steady, and always have an idea of what to do. Soft, yet hard on the edges, both due to time and the repetitive washing it got, from working in a kitchen environment. </p><p> </p><p>"Chris, I-" </p><p> </p><p>"No, Andy, I think you deserve an explanation. You are a good chef, intuitive, full of life, funny, bright, passionate, beautiful, different, yet in a good way." </p><p> </p><p>The hand enclosed in his squeezed back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Andy, I have feelings for you. And they're not just the friends-kind affinity I feel for the rest of the Test Kitchen staff, it's a different one. It scares me, but she's right. I'm done running away. And you deserved better." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It's like Chris single-handedly kicked off Andy's world from its axis. </p><p> </p><p>Andy never took his eyes off from his companion, the one he shares a countertop with, since coming here. But now, with everything he'd heard, he needs a moment to steady himself. </p><p> </p><p>He stared at the calm, dark, and somehow sparkling waters. Its calmness is a big contrast to what is happening to both of them. </p><p> </p><p>It feels like they were both silent for so long, it's like five years has passed. But maybe, in reality, it's just a good three minutes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How long?"</p><p> </p><p>Andy's throat hurt, from the lack of speaking, and from the turmoil inside. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, it just happened. One moment, we're talking about cheese and it's variability in the dish I'm creating, the next thing I know, I was staring at you talking, like I've seen you for the very first time." </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Chris removed his hand from the hold. Andy felt the coldness of the night air. </p><p> </p><p>"I tried to stop, because you're my coworker and my best friend, and because," Chris' voice got lost in an unchoked sob. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I still couldn't believe he has the same feelings for me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> But, it's now breaking him too. And on a more serious note.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Andy put an arm around Chris' shoulders. Chris visibly tried to calm himself. This time, emotions will be let out in the open. </p><p> </p><p>"You deserve someone who's sure. You deserve someone who thinks that a 'could've been' with you sounds better than what he has. You deserve someone who loves you more than anything else. And I can't be that. I was not even aware I have those feelings. I always talk about you guys, but when I talk about you to her, she's always ecstatic to hear things about you, she says you sound like a very interesting guy, someone she's definitely looking forward to meeting. I was talking about you, like I haven't known you for so long, and maybe that's when she started thinking. She broached the topic last night, at first, I was adamant because, I don't want to hurt her or my family. But she laid out some points, points that even I have already done, without me being aware it sounds like that. She says that I talk about you, like how she would talk about me to her friends and family. "</p><p> </p><p>Chris' eyes looked downcast. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought she would be mad, but the opposite happened. I was the one who was mad. Because I can't believe that I would ever slip like this, that I can do this to her. I was hysterical this morning, Andy, because I feel I've been an unfaithful husband." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The last thing you want to do is to hurt him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Too late. </em>Andy smiled bitterly to himself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I already did.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I did this to us.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"She just touched me on the face, and asked me, who do I think of waking up next to every morning, who is the one l think when I go home at night. Who is the one I deemed important, next to my career. And I told her, Andy, that despite feeling in love with you, I still think about waking up next to her every morning. I still think about her and the kids when I go home after work. And I still love her more than anything else, sometimes even more than this career I have."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Finally. The slap of reality.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"She called me a while ago. When I just stormed out right after Dan yelled cut, and told me, gently, yet persuasively, to tell you. Because she says, for a man she thinks is as amazing as his own husband is, you deserve to know the truth. I told her no, that both of you didn't need this burden in your own lives, that you didn't need to know I screwed up, but she said something that finally drove the point home."</p><p> </p><p>Chris looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>"She knows who I am. What I am. And beyond that and every single thing we have, we married one another. That she's not holding this one against me because she knows that this is who I am. I asked her, why is she not mad at this betrayal. Because for me this is what it is, betrayal, a failure on my part. Do you know what she said? She said, it's not like we're both actively doing things that are leading to each or one of us being attracted to one another. It happened because it was meant to happen. But circumstances have prevented it from going farther than what it was already used to be. We're both used to what we have, we can survive even if we haven't progressed. Because this is the kind of love that does not seek to possess, it's the kind of love that just wants the other person to be happy. Even if isn't with you. <br/>I was crying, because how come, my wife who is too good to be true, and too kind to me even in this situation can handle all of this, and still love me. And she recited our vows, the very same vows she told me that day we got married. I realized that, I still know it, word per word. <br/>I love her so much. What I have for you, Andy, is like, a billion times of that, is what I have for her. And I love my children so much, they are my world, a world where I cannot comprehend losing. <br/>So yeah, you deserve to know I screwed up, and yet my wife still loves me, but you should know, because you deserve better. A better man than me. "</p><p> </p><p>Chris just looked again at the lake. </p><p> </p><p>With everything he just said, Andy was processing every word, every sentence, every meaning. He then realized something, and it took his breath away. </p><p> </p><p>Chris talks like he is the one who only screwed up. It's because he thinks he is. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For how much smarter than the rest of us he is, he can also be the idiot one sometimes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Chris. You fucking idiot."</p><p> </p><p>Chris looked shocked, dejected, mad, and then just confused from his statement. </p><p> </p><p>"You fucking idiot. You think you're the only one who screwed up because you think you're the only one who fell in love. " </p><p> </p><p>Chris' confusion only intensified. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't understand, it's all my fault. I'm the one who-" </p><p> </p><p>"You stupid, incredibly intelligent, annoying, talented, gifted man! I also have feelings for you, you idiot!" Andy laughed, a huge weight lifting from his chest. He finally told him. </p><p> </p><p>"Wha? How? Since-" </p><p> </p><p>"Since the first moment I walked into the Test Kitchen and shook your hand. I've been in love with you, but it took me like a great deal of introspection and drinking to figure it all out, I tried to get rid of it, but no avail, you're still so fucking good at what you do, I tried telling it to our friends because I thought they were going to smack some sense into my head for falling in love with a married man, and I am just so desperate to keep our friendship from falling apart, because I realized that being your friend is worth more than hurting you by trying to have you!"</p><p> </p><p>Andy squeezed Chris' shoulder. He smiled. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> He finally gets it now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You're worth more than any 'could've been' Chris. You are." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chris looked gobsmacked for a second. Andy smiled, softer, and turned his eyes towards the horizon. </p><p> </p><p>"I am?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, Chris.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you are, idiot. Our friendship is worth more than any could've been. I am happy as long as you are happy. She said it herself-" </p><p> </p><p>Andy turned to him, the man, the one who took it all, his world, and his steady space. </p><p> </p><p>His best friend. His <em> second love.  </em></p><p> </p><p>"-our love seeks each other's happiness. Not to possess."</p><p> </p><p>They stared at one another for like an eternity. Andy is still smiling. Slowly, he loosens his hold to Chris's shoulder. He looked onward, and the smile turns to a sad one. </p><p> </p><p>"Not all love stories have to happen in order to be considered great. You already have one of your own." </p><p> </p><p>Andy's arm left his friend's shoulder. Chris looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Not all love stories, are meant to have a happy ending." </p><p> </p><p>Andy smiled, with unshed tears. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's time.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You are worth more than any follow up to that love story. So now, I think, we both need to let it go." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It's going to be ugly, bud.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A lone tear finally escaped him. He angrily wiped it away. </p><p> </p><p>Chris' right hand hovered between them. Slowly, he reached over and softly brushed his knuckles to his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry, Andy." </p><p> </p><p>Andy smiled. Then laughed. But the tears kept falling. </p><p> </p><p>"I am also sorry too, Chris. And, I love you." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Let it go.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He began standing up, and he felt Chris also doing the same. His hand is now upon his arm. </p><p> </p><p>In what seems like a haze, Andy found himself enveloped in a hug, strong arms encircling him. He buried his face on Chris' shoulder. He finally let it all out. </p><p> </p><p>He can feel wetness atop his head. It did provide some sort of odd comfort to him. Knowing he's not alone. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A ghost of lips fell atop his forehead. He cried harder. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah. Not so unrequited love is also a bitch.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It's so long, Andy thought his arms were numb from hugging Chris. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I think I'm going to file an extended vacation leave, after Making Perfect." </p><p> </p><p>Chris nodded. Then he tried to swallow an imaginary lump on his throat. </p><p> </p><p>"I heard Italy is perfect this time of the year. Brad also has stellar recommendations. " </p><p> </p><p>Andy laughed. He looked at Chris. </p><p> </p><p>"Take all the time you need. I'm still here when you come back." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Andy cleared his throat. Chris smiled </p><p> </p><p>"We're worth it more than any could've been." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Not in this life.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe, not in any lifetime.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yes. We are." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>If Andy spent one whole day after that night crying to old romantic movies, with wine and popcorn, and Molly rubbing his shoulder through it all, Chris doesn't need to know about it. </p><p> </p><p>At least, Rapo gave him the go to have an impromptu vacation. </p><p> </p><p>"Just don't forget to bring us souvenirs, or I'm killing you, and will make it look like an accident." </p><p> </p><p>Andy knows better than to expect Molly is kidding. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Four weeks later </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Andy walked through the Test Kitchen, bag full of Italian sausages, olive oil, pasta essentials, puttanesca, and more things he managed to carry aboard his flight back to New York. </p><p> </p><p>"Do I even have a present from you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Gaby. Of course, you have. Nothing but the best for the most amazing Test Kitchen manager." </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I thought I was supposed to be the best Test Kitchen manager." </p><p> </p><p>"In your dreams, Brad!"</p><p> </p><p>After hugging Gaby, and some more light natured ribbing with Brad, Molly and Carla ambushed him with questions about Italy, and Molly making an indirect threat about her having the best gift from him, or else. </p><p> </p><p>"Calm down guys, let me just put down my things." </p><p> </p><p>"Shit! My pot roast!" </p><p> </p><p>"Rapo's calling me, again. Gotta run for a while, guys. See you around, Andy!" </p><p> </p><p>Molly and Brad returned to their current projects, while Carla scurried off to meet Rapo up there in the offices. Andy walked over to his station. </p><p> </p><p>He was there, calmly typing on his laptop. A plate of BA's best chocolate chip cookies in his right. </p><p> </p><p>"Welcome back, Andy! Enjoyed Italy?" Claire was whisking something in a large bowl. </p><p> </p><p>Andy smiled. "Turns out, Brad's recommendations are not so terrible after all." </p><p> </p><p>Claire laughed and turned back to her latest work. She said while whisking away, the sous-vide cooker already at her left, "I look forward to hearing all about it." </p><p> </p><p>Chris looked up from his laptop, and smiled his trademark 'Chris smile.' </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Welcoming. Approachable.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Calming. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He turned to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Andy. You okay? I made some cookies due to Lau asking for them due to a photo shoot, it was all Carla's idea and fault. "</p><p> </p><p>Andy walked, grabbed a chair, and sat next to Chris at the end of their shared countertop. He reached out and got a cookie. He took a bite. Chewed slowly, swallowed, then smiled brightly at Chris. </p><p> </p><p>"Still good as ever, Chris. You wouldn't believe what happened to me in Italy."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Everything was okay. They're okay.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chris laughed, and Andy proceeded to talk about his latest rendezvous. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was a quiet and peaceful day, well, by Andy's readjusted standards, at the Test Kitchen. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rules of RPF club and all that, look at me I finally succumbed into the thing. Quarantine did this to me. They both should not know anything about this, I will carry this up to my grave. It will be my own dark secret, and whoever sees this.<br/>This is the product of a person being insane, and having discovered she has written this kind of fic once upon a time, but never uploaded it, but now, being mentally not fine at quarantine, finally hit the upload button. </p><p>Honest rants and constructive criticisms are appreciated! Leave them below, and I'll just go back to wallowing to self-pity and being crazy while in quarantine. </p><p>🌻</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>